


I'm Here

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Before Flint tells Silver about his relationship with Thomas, he tells him about Miranda.Takes place in S3.





	

Silver watched over the calm waters from his place on the quarterdeck. It was late into the night and once again he was waiting for the Vanguard to return from one of their raids. Their sails had been brought up so that they could more easily blend in with the darkness. And as always, Captain Flint had ordered no light aboard the ship. It was this combination that rendered them nearly invisible, especially on nights such as this where the moon had waned. This was a very fortunate turn of events since, like Charlestown, this was a large settlement with a heavy defense. So much so in fact, that Silver had spent nearly an hour trying to discourage Flint from even attacking the port. Yet as always his counsel fell on deaf ears. According to the Captain, the magistrate here had hung ten men for piracy and that demanded an answer no matter their defenses.

Flames could be seen spreading through the village bordering the waterline. It seemed they had spared no effort in decimating the place. First they had taken out the guard along the wall before setting the ships in port ablaze. When Silver heard cannon fire he immediately grabbed his spyglass. The shots landed far from the Walrus as they were out of range. However, they weren't the ones they were shooting at. When he saw the spark from a pistol against the water he was able to identify the small rowboat. Theirs. More gunshots fired and the cannons fell quiet. 

"Prepare to receive the Vanguard and get us underway!" Silver ordered with a low bark. He hobbled across the deck and helped Billy lower the ropes. Soon enough the men were pulling themselves over the side of the ship. Flint always insisted on boarding last, and when he saw those piercing green eyes land on him he felt his stomach drop. All of the sudden he heard another cannon tear through the air. "Get us underway!" he repeated, louder this time.

"Get these two men to Howell," Flint ordered Billy. The turban was still covering his face and the bosun was giving him a concerned look. 

"Captain, you need--"

"I'm fine," Flint barked. The man didn't give a second glance before stalking towards his cabin. Billy shook his head and motioned for three of the crew to help him get the injured men down to Doctor Howell.

Silver moved closer to see what the commotion was about when his peg slipped underneath him. With a swear he steadied himself on the rail. Upon closer inspection he spotted a small puddle of blood on the deck. Drops followed in a trail to the Captain's cabin. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He met Billy's gaze and sighed. "I'll take care of him. Once these two men are patched up, please have the Doctor meet me in his quarters."

Silver pushed into the Captain's cabin without a single knock. Flint was placing his weapons on the desk when he turned see who had barged in. Green eyes met his in a cutting glare beneath the black fabric of his turban. Before he could even say anything Silver ordered him to sit down. A feint scoff filled the air as the man ignored him. When he saw another drip of blood hit the floor Silver bristled. "James."

At the mention of his first name Flint visibly tensed. After a moment he sighed in defeat and sat down heavily in his chair. Silver moved about the room to collect the supplies Doctor Howell always kept stocked in here. While the bandages and salve were for treating his own leg, it would serve just as well for this. He set them down on the desk before unwinding Flint's turban to reveal several cuts and scrapes. Blood was drying beneath his nose. Blue eyes moved over his form before noting the gash across his chest.

As Flint seemed completely disinterested in helping, Silver undid the buckles of his weapons belts and let them drop to the floor with a thud. He then pulled open his shirt to better inspect the wound. It was a deep gash that still bled. Nothing fatal, certainly, but Howell would need to stitch him up. In the meantime he pressed a cloth against it before winding the linen strips tightly across his chest. The Captain hissed at the pressure but his eyes were still trained elsewhere. 

"What happened?" he asked as he worked.

Flint was quiet for several moments. Just as he was about to ask again he answered. "The magistrate was one of the men from Charlestown... One of the "judges" at my trial." Eyes closed and he shook his head. "So many months have passed since then, but seeing him.. It made it all come rushing back." When he spoke again his voice almost shook. "I enjoyed killing him. I took my time. Like I wish I had been able to with Peter Ashe."

Silver was quiet as he cleaned the man up with a damp cloth. The bandage over his chest had already begun to develop a red tinge. "You let yourself get distracted," he stated gently. The Captain simply glared at him. "If that man had come at you with a pistol you'd be dead."

"I'm fine," he seethed.

"You left a trail of blood to your cabin."

Flint fell silent though he continued to glower. Silver rinsed the cloth in the basin before beginning to wipe the dried blood from his face. When the captain sucked in a sharp breath he took care to be more gentle. Eventually his expression began to soften. By the time he was cleaned up the bandage on his chest had all but completely soaked through. Just then there was a knock at the door and Silver called for them to enter. It was Doctor Howell.

Silver watched silently as the man undid the bandages and began to stitch up the wound. When Flint swore he simply chuckled, earning him a harsh gaze. Eventually Howell had finished and so he took his leave. Flint remained where he was seated and the room fell silent for several minutes. Silver had taken to perusing the man's bookshelf. There was something else bothering him. He could see it in his expression, in the way he slowly spun one of the many rings on his fingers. And while he was smart enough by now not to push, he wasn't leaving until he knew.

"You would've liked her." Flint's voice was soft.

Silver was pulled from his thoughts and he turned to look at him. "Mrs. Barlow?"

Flint shook his head ever so slightly. His expression seemed almost broken. "Miranda," he corrected him with a voice that was just above a whisper. 

Silver's features softened. He was silent for a moment before speaking, taking care to choose his words. "Tell me about her," he proposed, leaning against the shelf behind him.

That thumb continued to spin one of his rings as he thought. "She was an amazing woman.. Loved books almost more than I. She spent most of her days reading, oftentimes the same ones over and over so as to completely grasp every possible interpretation.." Something in his expression changed then. Though it would be much later before Silver realized this, Flint was now also speaking of Thomas Hamilton. "She was filled with such ambitious ideas and dreams that most thought her mad.. She was something special." 

"Must've been, to put up with you." To Silver's surprise the man actually chuckled. After a moment he continued. "How did you meet..?"

Flint's lips pursed slightly and for a second he wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries. However, he soon answered. "I met her in London.. Before I started pirating and became 'Captain Flint'."

Silver nodded slowly. He felt he understood now, if only partially, why Flint's demeanor had changed so drastically since Charlestown. He had not just lost a lover and a partner. He had lost his last remaining connection to the man he was before. Flint was now lost, adrift in a sea with no known destination. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. Perhaps that was also why he was becoming more reckless. Part of him wanted to be reunited with her.

The quartermaster moved to lean against the desk so that he faced Flint. "I didn't formally meet her, no, but I saw Mrs. Barlow when we sailed to Charlestown. I saw the intelligence in her eyes, her grace. And the way that she looked at you.." he murmured slowly. "Everyone could see how much she loved you. But she is not the only one." Green eyes flicked upwards to meet Silver's gaze. Suddenly the man stood and advanced into his space. Silver drew back against the desk and swallowed. "I just mean--"

"Stop talking," the captain suggested with a shake of his head. Hands moved up to cradle Silver's face and soon that mouth pressed roughly against his own. Flint kissed him with a fervency he hadn't felt in a while and he quickly found himself sinking into that touch. Lips parted as their mouths came together again and again. By the time they broke away they were both breathing deeply. Flint's forehead rested lightly against his own. 

Silver swallowed lightly. "You are not alone," he reminded him gently. Flint's gaze softened before kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for stories, please let me know!


End file.
